


【授翻】A Bunny's Tail（SK）

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, halloween fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企业号上的万圣节——Jim穿了一件超可爱的服装参加万圣节派对，Spock完全无法把他的手从Jim的衣服上拿开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】A Bunny's Tail（SK）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bunny's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114759) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



Jim，Spock和Bones正坐在食堂吃晚餐。Jim微笑地看着周围的船员们高兴地讨论着一周后的万圣节派对。在企业号经历了几次惊险的任务以后，Jim觉得能让船员们好好放松放松再好不过了。

“我不明白如此不合逻辑的节日存在的原因。”Spock在环顾整个房间后看向他的舰长评论到。

Bones哼了一声，朝瓦肯人摇摇头。

“哦得了吧，Spock，”Jim说道，“你的母亲从来没让你穿可爱的服装吗？”

“否定的。”

“你确定？”

Spock低下头看着他的紫色的汤，小声说着。

“大地精在说啥？”

Spock抬头说道：“也许她在我能明白她所做并严令禁止之前曾让我穿过。”

Jim笑了：“有照片么？我能看看么？”

“否定的，舰长。”Spock在离去前告诉他，“Uhura在等我。之后象棋时间见。”

“好的，待会见。”

Spock点了下头离开了。

“他和Uhura还在一起么？”Bones问道。

Jim摇摇头：“没有，他们几个月前分手了。他们还一起消磨时间罢了。”

“你会有所行动么？”

“我觉得他没那么喜欢我。”

“Jim，我觉得他就是那么喜欢你。”

“好吧……他可以行动但我不行，我不想毁掉我们的友谊，告诉他我爱他正如他爱我那样，但其实他对我没有相同的感觉。”

Bones眨眨眼问道：“你刚刚说了‘你像他爱你那样爱他’么？你到底怎么了？才12岁吗？”

Jim轻笑道：“闭嘴，老骨头，你喜欢Carol那样的。”

Bones抱怨着朝Jim扔豌豆，逗得他的朋友笑个不停。

“Nyota，我没有参加万圣节派对的意愿。”Spock叹息道。他正和Uhura一起坐在小沙发里，手里还捧着一杯热茶。Uhura给他展示了所有他可能在万圣节上穿的服装。

“Spock，你会参加，并且穿上万圣节服装，”Uhura指着一套说道，“你看，你可以装扮成Sherlock Holmes。”

“否定的。”

“Waldo?”

“否定的。”

“海盗呢？”

“我不会参加派对也不会穿万圣节服装，Nyota。”

“我听说Jim会盛装出席派对。”Uhura微笑着说。

“那么也许Sherlock Holmes会是得体的装扮。”

Jim朝着镜子中的他自己微笑。

我太他妈可爱了。

JIm知道Spock不合逻辑地喜爱着《爱丽丝梦游仙境》这本书，所以他为自己安排了白色兔子的装扮。

他可爱的装扮由蓝色的紧身长裤和白色的打底裤，以及红色的夹克和附带蝴蝶结的黄色打底衫组成。他带着怀表，甚至戴着白色的长耳，毛茸茸的白色棉尾巴。Christine来过，为他画上脸妆，让他看起来更像一只兔子了。

Jim转过身，从肩上看过去，摇了摇他的屁股。

太他妈可爱了。希望Spock喜欢。

 

Spock调整了他头上的猎鹿帽，然后环视着整个房间。船员们穿着各种各样的服装，翩翩起舞，享受着美好时光。带有万圣节气息的装饰装点着墙壁，悬挂在天花板上。派对上充斥着各种游戏和一些小点心，还有Punch酒。

Jim刚进入派对，而Spock想要离开去脱下他的装扮了。他叹息着，看见Uhura在房间的对面，朝着她走过去。

“Nyota，”Spock问候她。他仔细观察她的装扮，挑了一下眉，“有趣的装扮。”

“我是神奇女侠，Spock。”

“我明了了。”

Uhura笑着摇了摇她的头：“我会给你一些漫画书的。”

“如果你坚持的话。”

“指挥官！”Scotty呼喊着，朝Spock和Uhura走过来。Spock朝苏格兰人看去，他穿着黑西装，戴着遮住半张脸的面具。

“看上去不错啊，Mr.Holmes。”

“谢谢你，Mr.Scott。你在扮演谁呢？”

“我是蝙蝠侠。”Scott压低声音说道。

Spock挑了挑眉。Uhura朝他身后看去。

“Jim过来了，Spock。”

Spock转身，看见他的舰长朝他们走来。Spock凝视着Jim，被他所选择的装扮迷住了。

“蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠，”Jim朝Scotty和Uhura点点头，然后笑容满面地看向Spock，“Sherlock Spock先生。”

“白兔，Jim。太可爱了，”Uhura一边说着一边转向Spock，“Spock，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》是不是你最爱的书呀？”

“事实上，Jim，你为什么会决定穿…”当Jim轻轻转动，朝一个船员打招呼的时候，Spock被毛茸茸的棉尾巴吸引住了，声音越来越小。

“你在说什么，Spock？”Uhura笑着问她的前任。

Spock没有听到她所说的。他凝视着Jim的臀部直到金发碧眼之人转过来看着他。Spock猛地移开眼神，脱口而出：“我得走了。”Spock立即转身离开了。

Jim眨眨眼，看着Uhura和Scotty，“他刚刚说了‘我得走了’？”

“也许他只是去去洗手间，舰长。”Uhura说，“不管怎样，你的装扮太棒了！”

“谢谢，我先失陪了，祝你们玩的开心。”Jim朝着Bones走去。

当他走近他的朋友，Jim感到有人抓住了他的尾巴。他迅速转身但不知道是谁做的。这里人太多了，也没人看上去有嫌疑。Jim摇了摇头，继续走向Bones。

又有几次Jim的尾巴被抓住了，而他还是没找出是谁干的。每次他一转身，身后都是一大群人。他试着享受派对，但是他的尾巴被抓住实在是太让人分心了。他皱着眉离开了等候玩游戏的队伍，背靠着隔板站着。他双手抱胸，想知道到底是谁敢抓他毛茸茸的尾巴。

Jim环视房间，看到Spock和装扮成“Zoro”的Sulu站在一起。

也许他们只是想趁机舞刀弄剑的。Jim想到。Spock看起来太棒了。超喜欢他戴的帽子。

Spock朝Jim看过来，点了点头就转身走向Uhura了。Jim希望Spock可以向他走来，邀请他跳一支舞。

他再次叹息了一下，准备走了，而Bones走了过来。医生看上去就像吸血鬼。

“Hey kid.”

“Hey，Bones。玩的怎么样啊？”

“挺好的。相当赞的派对。我本来以为你会玩的很嗨呢，结果你的表情却像最可爱的暴躁兔子一样，一个人孤零零的站在那里。”

Jim轻笑了一声，半心半意地朝他的朋友摇摇鼻子。Bones笑了，把胳膊放上Jim肩头，拉着他去吧台了。

“大地精觉得你的装扮怎么样？”

“我不知道。他看上去蛮喜欢的，但是接下来就转身走了，也没再跟我说话了。”

“也许…”Bones试着说什么但是Jim感到他的尾巴再次被抓住了，他立即转身。

没有人。

“God dammit!”Jim生气了，“他妈的谁一直在做这个？”

“做什么，Jim？”

Jim转向他的朋友生气地叹道：“有人一直在抓我的尾巴。”

“所以呢？很可爱。”

“Bones。”

“好吧。他们怎么抓的？是像捏喇叭一样呢，还是想扯下来？”

Jim想了想回答道：“Um…捏喇叭吧，我觉得。不像是想要拉下来。尾巴是用尼龙扣扣在衣服上的，想要扯下来很容易。”

“我有办法了。”Bones在把Jim拖出派对后告诉他。

“这太傻了，Bones。”

“不，并不是，”Bones提醒Jim，“站好了。”

Jim呻吟出声，站直了让Bones把黏黏的喷雾喷在他的尾巴上。

“如果有人抓你的尾巴，他的手会被黏住，尾巴也会被扯下来，你就可以回头看那个拿着你的尾巴的‘犯人’了。”

Jim笑道：“你才应该是那个装扮成福尔摩斯的人，Bones。现在，‘犯人’怎么把尾巴取下来呢？”

Bones给了Jim一瓶喷雾：“喷这个，粘合剂就会掉了。”

Jim把喷雾装进口袋点点头。Bones拉着Jim回到了派对现场。

过了一会，什么都没发生。Jim终于可以好好玩游戏了，还赢了一些糖果。他玩的很开心，和一些船员跳了舞。当有人扯下了他的尾巴，Jim轻轻摇了摇屁股。他笑着挺直身子转过身去。

起初Jim没有看见毛茸茸的白色尾巴在任何人手里，但是他看见一顶猎鹿帽急速穿过舞动着的人群。

他没有，在Spock离开房间前Jim想着。啊，他有。

Jim穿过人群离开了房间。他四处看了看，见着Spock在走廊中。Jim跟着他，看着Spock上下摇晃他的手，想要黏在他手上的毛茸茸的尾巴掉下去。Jim笑着看到Spock用另一只手抓着尾巴试图扯开。现在尾巴黏在另一只手上了。Jim忍不住笑出了声。

Spock猛地愣住了，转身面对他的舰长。

“Jim，”Spock说道，“我…我可以解释。”

Jim像柴郡猫一样笑了，走近他的指挥官：“你想解释你一晚上都在抓我的尾巴嘛，Mr.Spock？  
”  
Spock的耳朵染上了绿色。他想扯下尾巴，但没有奏效。Jim从他的口袋里拿出了小瓶的喷雾，喷在了Spock手上。尾巴掉在了地板上。

“我洗过手后我们能谈谈吗？”Spock问道。

Jim点点头，于是Spock走向最近的洗手间了。

 

Spock在一分钟后返回，不知道该如何开口。Jim抓着他的翻领亲吻了他。Spock有一瞬间的惊讶，但他立即环住Jim的腰，加深了这个吻。Jim呻吟着，感到Spock粗糙的舌头刺激着他想要进入，他高兴地应允了。

操，他吻的太好了！Jim想着。

Spock拉开他们缠绕的唇舌，说着“谢谢你”，又回去亲吻Jim。但是金发碧眼的小兔子挑着眉阻止了他。

“心灵感应，Jim。”Spock提醒Jim。

“好吧。嗯…我喜欢你，我不会行动除非你先出手。但是你看起来太火辣了，我实在是忍不住了。”

“当你吻我的时候我有所推测。我也…喜欢你，Jim。”

“我喜欢你…更多一点。比任何事…都多。”Jim做了个鬼脸摇摇头，“对不起，我不擅长说这个。”

“我也不擅长，但是我回应你的喜爱。所有的喜爱，t'hy'la。”

Jim的眼睛亮了，展开了他最明亮的笑容。

Spock把Jim拉进怀里亲吻着，在走廊中热烈地回应着，直到Spock听到脚步声。他打断了亲吻，把Jim拉进附近一个昏暗的衣橱里。Jim笑着对他的瓦肯人说：“认真的么，Spock？”

“我不希望停止刚才的亲吻。”Spock耳语道。

“我们可以回我的房间？在这儿我都快看不见你了。”Jim小声说道。

“走廊上的人还在外面。”

“哦…好吧，我们也可以在这里做些其他的。”

“我想要继续亲吻你，Jim。”Spock说道。Jim看出Spock想要取下他的猎鹿帽。

Jim摇摇头制止了他：“留着它吧。我喜欢它在你的尖耳朵上。”

“我希望你还戴着你的尾巴。”

“你一直在抓它。”

“我发现我无法控制住。我发觉你的装扮很…有趣。”

“专门为你穿的。我觉得我打扮成疯帽子会更可爱的。”

Spock点点头，再次亲吻Jim。

“不，”Jim说道，把他的手放在Spock胸膛上，“我想对你做些自从我们第一次见面起就想对你做的事。”

Spock挑眉，看着Jim笑着沉下身去跪着。当Jim用鼻子蹭着Spock的胯部，释放了他的阴茎，Spock的眼睛立刻张大了。他呻吟出声，闭上了眼睛，感受到Jim吞下了他的阴茎。  
Spock一只手轻抚着Jim的一侧脸庞，另一只抓着Jim头上白色的兔耳。

Spock正接近高潮时，警报突然响了。Jim吐出Spock的阴茎抱怨道：“他妈的认真的吗？”

Jim站起来，而Spock穿好了裤子。Jim正准备拉开门，飞船突然颠簸了一下，把他们都摔出了衣橱。他们迅速起身前往升降电梯赶往舰桥。在电梯中，Jim咬着下嘴唇看向Spock。

我应该告诉他吗…警报结束后我会告诉他的。

大概一小时后企业号赶跑了克林贡人的战舰。Jim从他的椅子上站起来，松了口气。他扯下了他的兔耳朵。

“Spock，舰船怎么样了？”Jim问道，他走向Sulu的工作台核对一些事项。

“根据报告，船体受损轻微，舰长。少数受伤船员已去医疗舱报道接受治疗。”

Jim点点头，面向Spock，记起来他还有些事要告诉他的瓦肯人。Spock弄花了Jim下半张脸上的兔子妆。Jim看着Uhura看向Spock，接着爆发出一阵大笑。Spock朝Uhura挑了挑眉。Sulu，Chekov还有舰桥上其他船员都看向Spock，接着也大笑起来。

“舰长？”Sulu问道，“你和Spock有事要告诉我们吗？”

Spock挑了挑两边的眉毛，然后从他的工作台上站起来。Jim和船员们注意到了什么然后笑的更大声了。

“我确定Spock和Jim有什么事要告诉我们。”Sulu笑着说。

“他们为何而笑？”Spock询问Jim。

Jim停止大笑说道：“我脸上的妆都花了吗？”

Spock点了点头。

“好吧，都在你的脸上了。”

Spock举起一只手擦了擦他的嘴唇。他拉开手一看，粉色、白色以及黑色的脸妆残留在他的手上。Spock叹息着，微微下垂了肩膀，看向他的船员们。

“我和舰长所为并不引人发笑。我们仅是以人类的方式亲吻了对方。我曾见证了你们与其他个体在不同场合践行过。”

“你们两个不仅仅是亲吻了，指挥官。”Uhura说道。

Spock看向Uhura并询问她如何得知的。

Jim清了清嗓子。Spock看着Jim举起手往下面指了指。

Spock缓缓往自己身下看。

他的眼睛瞪大了。Jim的兔子脸妆也蹭在了他裤子的胯部。

End


End file.
